<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The night the world begins again by StormXPadme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298685">The night the world begins again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/pseuds/StormXPadme'>StormXPadme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Fireworks, Fisting, Fourth Age, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, part time boyfriends with more issues than imladris daily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:06:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/pseuds/StormXPadme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel wants to enjoy New Year's Eve. Erestor wants to enjoy Glorfindel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The night the world begins again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Christmas and a healthy, happy new year to all of you lovely people!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glorfindel should have known better.</p><p>It was the turn of the year, and apparently, he had got a little too used to enjoy that event. Spending hours in the kitchen to put something a little more fancy on the table … Another hour in the city to get sewn into a scandalously tight robe only for his husband's eyes … Watching the fireworks in the distance from the roof, that even after all these years since his arrival from Middle-earth, Olórin just couldn't get enough of … And then screwing his lover till the dawn of the first day of the new year. All of that had become a well-beloved tradition that he'd been determined to keep up even this very turbulent year with all the issues about regal claims in several parts of the realm.</p><p> </p><p>But Erestor had been stuck in the island capital all day, busy with some complicated taxing problem that Gil-galad had burdened him with. He didn't want to talk about it, stating – not entirely wrongfully – that Glorfindel wasn't deep enough in that kind of lore to help anyway – but had been a grumpy shit ever since coming home. The chicken was sitting on the counter untouched, cold and chewy, because Erestor had eaten on the way. He didn't want to lay on the roof as some late winter surge had covered their own private little island in a thick layer of white. And no matter what song fitting the occasion Glorfindel chose to cheer him up with, he still kept staring away absent-mindedly over the edge of his wine glass.</p><p> </p><p>Only when Glorfindel did finally have enough of the show and announced that he was off to watch the fireworks on his own, his husband apparently remembered that he existed. When he turned away to stomp outside, he suddenly caught a reflection of a very attentive, keen and most of all quite heated glance in the opposite window.</p><p>Glorfindel gasped, almost inaudibly, but together with the flare of heat pulsating in their wedding bond, it was enough of a signal for his husband to finally get up from his chair. The way Erestor was eyeing him head to toe, an appreciative, no, a hungry smile curling on his lips when he beheld the sin of gold and ocean blue hugging every of Glorfindel's muscles and leaving especially no questions open around his midsection, had the hairs of his neck stand up. That stare usually meant trouble. The kind of trouble he wasn't being averse to from time to time, but not in a night that was meant to be about caring, tenderness, reflection and gifts.</p><p>"Forget it. Unlike you, I want to keep at least a bit of festive spirit tonight." Grumbling maybe a bit more than he would have needed to, Glorfindel proceeded to the door.</p><p>He didn't make it far. Maybe he shouldn't have had the first half of that wine barrel while cooking earlier, admittedly.</p><p> </p><p>Before he saw, thanks to another look at the reflection, that his lover was coming at him, he was already being pushed to the floor. The skintight, flimsy fabric of his robe ripped right open, revealing that he was wearing nothing under it.</p><p> </p><p>"That one was expensive," he growled, jerking his head away from his lover before Erestor could capture his lips in an apologetic kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, maybe not his brightest idea; he knew it before the flash of annoyance gleamed in Erestor's dark eyes and the grip on his lower arms tightened, crossing them harder behind his back. "Oh, but you're wrong. I have a <em>lot</em> of festive spirit. Let me show you."</p><p>His husband left a none-too gentle bite on the tip of his ear which had Glorfindel hard and longing within seconds despite his resistance. The halves of his robe were gone in a flash. In the flickering of the candles on the wall, he could see his husband take something in his hand that he only identified on second sight as the thin, silver yarn he had used earlier to pack Erestor's present.</p><p>Oh, damn it all.</p><p> </p><p>In Glorfindel's slightly tipsy state, it took Erestor only half a minute to bind his hands and another one to wrap the yarn around his ankles too, before finally connecting both restraints, with his legs widely spread, leaving Glorfindel a wriggling, annoyed bundle on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Stop that</em>!" He tried to glare at his lover, doing his best to suppress the wanton moan on his lips from the compromised position and from rubbing his now-bare erection against the soft fur on the ground with every pull on the yarn. "You cut me loose right now. I'm not in the mood for your games tonight. It's the turn of the year, for Eru's sake!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're right, I almost forgot. We still need to enjoy the feast you so thoughtfully provided us with." A mischievous glint in his eyes, Erestor straightened up and reached over for the table where there was still the remains of what should have been dessert waiting.</p><p> </p><p>When Glorfindel opened his mouth to complain next, the biggest chocolate-covered apple he'd prepared was stuffed between his teeth, far enough for him to not just be able to spit it out. For a moment he was so offended, he even forgot to struggle.</p><p> </p><p>A moment Erestor used to hurry to the other side of the room and get some more things to make the growing energy of adventure between them even more arousing. He made very sure to hide most of it in the many pockets of his baggy robe though. All except for the obscenely large vial of oil that had Glorfindel's stomach clench both in anticipation and a hint of unease.</p><p>Erestor had been very clear about wanting to try something a little challenging even for both their love for the extraordinary in bed lately. Judging by the mood vibrating between them right now, this night might turn out to be a lot more explosive than from a little color and flame in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Glorfindel growled something into his makeshift gag that quickly turned into a deep moan when thick, warm fluid dripped onto his tailbone, the upper curve of his behind, trickling down the cleft there so shamelessly exposed. All protest forgotten, he gave himself willingly to the nimble, long fingers slowly spreading him open bit by bit, until emptiness throbbed in his loins and the raging hard-on between his legs took most of his attention.</p><p> </p><p>Erestor clicked his tongue about the clumsy way Glorfindel was rubbing his weeping cock against the ground, groaning his lust into the sticky sweetness between his lips. Carefully pulling back his hand, he left an audible smack on Glorfindel's behind.</p><p>When Glorfindel instinctively arched his hips up and away from the little assault, Erestor reached under him for a few delicious quick strokes while pampering his sweat-covered neck and shoulders with little kisses. Just to chuckle into Glorfindel's ear in amusement a moment later, at his husband's dismayed whine when Erestor wrapped another piece of yarn around his balls and the base of his cock.</p><p>"You know, you're right. This <em>is</em> a lovely time of the year. I really like my gifts being wrapped up so prettily." Erestor sucked a bruise into Glorfindel's neck while Glorfindel writhed and sputtered curses at him through his gag, until the skin was burning in the most delicious way under his lover's strong teeth and clever tongue.</p><p>"You know what else I really love about this night?" Erestor purred into his ear, pushing the tip of his tongue inside, fucking him with it until Glorfindel was seeing stars. "So …" The narrow hand was back on his ass, fingers only teasing around his slickened hole until it clenched, desperately looking for something to close around. "… many …" When Glorfindel was being filled again, it wasn’t by warm flesh though, but by something slender and slightly elastic with a blunt handle. "… pretty candles."</p><p> </p><p>Glorfindel whimpered softly, torn between the humiliation of the compromising position that he loved to hate so much and the raw need for more, harder, thicker, <em>deeper</em>. However, he knew his lover well enough after all these centuries to not be surprised the least when the candle was stopped on its way just before it could even nudge his prostate. At the second candle, his last resistance melted into undignified pushing back against that unfulfilling yet wonderful stretch.</p><p>At the third, he was a shaking, begging mess on the floor, and too caught up in his unfulfilled desire to even care. Or to focus enough to ask Erestor in their bond to stop the teasing, to ask for more or for less, for anything to stop that growing pressure in his too full balls, the heat in his veins.</p><p> </p><p>Not that his lover would have listened to him anyway. Unrelenting and yet careful as ever, he gently eased the fourth of the thin sticks of wax into Glorfindel's, slightly swollen hole, the occasional soft caress of his angrily pulsating cock or a loving bite to his ass cheeks keeping him distracted from the growing, lifeless stretch.</p><p> </p><p>It was only when even more pressure came from that highly sensitive spot between his legs without Glorfindel feeling the smooth touch of wax directly against his sensitive walls, that he realized what his lover was up to. He keened highly and started tugging on his restraints again which of course didn't get him anything but another unpleasant throb, this time in his wrist and ankles, while Erestor carefully settled that next candle amidst the others.</p><p> </p><p>Glorfindel could feel his husband reach for the next one, and his spine arched in tension before he could even reach out in their bond. He had taken more, not often though, and he'd never been so helpless to control that growing intrusion inside of him on so many levels.</p><p> </p><p>It only took Erestor's soothing kiss to his twitching rim and the soft touch up and down his thighs to settle the unrest in his stomach and relax into his lover's capable hands again.</p><p><em>Please</em> …</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just a little more, mîl.</em>
</p><p>Erestor pressed his lips to the small of his back once more and poured another generous amount of oil down over his exposed hole, his swollen balls, the back of his trembling thighs.</p><p> </p><p>The additional lubrication made the slide of the next intruder easy, just like the softly massaging touch of fingertips on his overstretched hole that coaxed it to give in a little bit more, take what was probably the last of these sweet little toys without any trouble.</p><p>Feeling fuller than ever, Glorfindel was left lowly groaning, wriggling mindlessly before his lover. Sweat dripping into his eyes, his teeth buried deeply enough in that damn apple to almost bite through it, all he could do was strain his head up enough to look back over his shoulder, seek his lover's gaze pleadingly.</p><p>With a groan, he lowered his forehead to the ground again, shivering all over from the sight of his beautiful black-haired lover being naked as well now, and very busy coating his right hand in what looked like a gallon of oil.</p><p><em>Oh, Valar </em>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Behave, mîl. That's not the kind of guests we want here right now. Open up for me, Fin.</em>
</p><p>The first glide of warm, slippery skin, once the unforgiving hardness of the candles had been removed, was like a drop of rain after weeks under the raging sun of their old home. Three fingers at once breached him, never allowing his too-far stretched hole to close up, helping him to continue ride that wave that his lust, that desire for <em>more</em>, for being as close to his lover as possible. The fourth finger, as well, he craved, he <em>wanted</em>, especially when his lover's slowly circling fingertips briefly, almost casually brushed that most sensitive spot inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes …</em>
</p><p>Not even realizing how firmly he was pushing back into that demanding touch by now, Glorfindel moaned his lust into the echo of their little wooden palace, all plans of comfort, kitschy romance and fire in the sky forgotten for the moment. His world had narrowed down to that delicious pressure inside of him, his lover's steadying caress on his back, the tender words whispered in their bond that told him how well he was doing, taking everything his lover was giving him and still begging for more.</p><p>And then there <em>was</em> more, a sharp tug on his oversensitive rim, bordering almost on <em>too much</em>, but it lasted only for a moment, and then his lover had his whole hand in him and Glorfindel screamed out his name through his gag. A moment later, that cruel bondage around his cock was gone, and he was spilling his hot release all over that fur, over Erestor's quickly stroking hand, while his lover ground his knuckles right into his prostate and fucked him through his height with slow, shallow thrusts for what felt like minutes.</p><p>When Glorfindel was somewhat coherent again, Erestor had wrapped a blanket around him and moved them both to the middle of their couch corner so that they were having a perfect view through the glass ceiling at the colorful spectacle in the sky only just beginning. He was aching in the best way in the best of places, a dull burn that he embraced the same way that his arms pulled his husband closer to him. Feeling hardness still nudging against the back of his thighs, he buried his face against Erestor's neck and murmur a drowsy "Happy new year's to you, too."</p><p> </p><p>Erestor chuckled, a low, throaty sound that already had Glorfindel's cock give an interested twitch again.</p><p>They made it through at least half of the firework before they were all over each other again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>